Expanded cigarette wrappers are useful in the mass production of cigarettes because they allow for the manufacture of cigarettes whose firmness is largely independent of tobacco rod density. Examples of expanded wrappers are disclosed and claimed in U.S. applications Ser. No. 592,070 and Ser. No. 592,063), both filed on Mar. 22, 1984 and commonly assigned herewith, and in my co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 613,159, the disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference. The apparatus of this invention is particularly adapted to the manufacture of expanded and composite webs as disclosed and claimed in my co-pending application.